Dango Anko Zoku
by headlem
Summary: Anko is once again depressed about Being always related to Orochimaru by random villagers Then she gets cheered up by a friend which leads to a chance meeting One Shot may turn into story with a different title Story Uses The ending to clannad as a theme this is what i think is about the inner otaku in every single human being


**(Author's Note: Well I haven't had a great time with reception for some of my idea's this idea popped into my head after watching Clannad and the ending theme just made me think about this look up the ending theme to clannad to understand if you haven't heard it already)**

Dango Anko Zoku

"See over there there's the Sadistic Snake Woman" "Yeah that Chick was the apprentice to Orochimaru let's get out of here"

Anko Mitarashi was tired, of being labeled as the Snake woman she wasn't proud that she had to be put with that evil snake sannin as a sensei she was thankful she had a few good friends. There was Yugao Uzuki who she barely got to see anymore because she was constantly involved with ANBU duties. Hana Inuzaka Who was also tied up but with her duties as her clan's Ninken Vet. Then there was her closest friend.

"Ohayo Anko you know you usually only eat dango like that in the morning when you are feeling depressed about something." Kurenai Yuhi said as she made her way up to the dango bar.

"Yeah I'm just really tired of being called the snake woman and stuff like that." Anko said dejectedly.

"Well I heard something about a week ago sung by a civilian that I decided I'd recite to you if you ever got into one of these funks again." Kurenai said trying to soothe her friend.

"So what is this song that you think will make me feel So… much… better." Anko whined.

"Well it goes sort of like this"

"_Dango Dango Dango Dango Big Dango Family."_

Anko perked up a little.

"_The naughty fried dango, the kind red bean dango"_

Anko eyes Get bigger and bigger

"_The baby dango is always within happiness." _

Anko starts to tear up a little

"_the aged dango has its eyes narrowed__"_

Something hidden in Anko's subconscious starts to take form

"_The chummy dango hold their hands together and make a big, round ring"_

In Anko's imagination little dango people go into a circle

"_The rabbit on the huge moon Is rounding up everything"_

And then a Chibi Anko appears in the middle and is in awe

"_happy things and sad things, too"_

Anko then goes and hugs Kurenai

"_Dango Dango Dango Dango Big Dango Family"_

(1 month later)

Anko is trying to avoid everyone But that is rather hard when your covering up a 3 foot by 3 foot square thing that seems to be covered in a sheet and some ninja wire. Then the worst happens the resident prankster is running away from The Anbu again and then she finds herself in an alley with one Naruto Uzumaki somehow ending up below her.

"Oi Gaki What's the big idea just running into me like that all of a sudden." Anko said after having gotten up and dusting herself off."

"Please don't hurt me Lady I just don't wanna have to explain myself to JiiJii why I decided to painted the Hokage moment with every Hokage saying Ramen is the food of the gods in orange paint."

"So you just automatically assume I'm going to hurt you because I'm the Snake girl." Anko said "Well news flash I'm not as bad as they say they are."

"So you mean

" You're not going to beat me because you think I'm a Demon brat."

Anko nodded

"Well Gaki is an improvement over demon Nee-chan Dattebayo."

Anko started get a tick mark but then thought for a second "_Nee-chan well that's also an improvement over snake woman."_

"Nee-chan what is this some sort of idea for some TV show or something."

"GAHHH Gaki don't look at that that was supposed to be only seen by my friend!" Anko yelled realizing that everything came off of her Big Dango Family Box.

"It's pretty cute I think only way it could get cuter if they were Ramen cups and bowls instead of Dango."

"Gaki you have never begun to see the world until you see the world of the FAMOUS ANKO MITARSHI DANGO!" Anko exclaimed as out of nowhere a sign being held up by kunai says "ANKO MITARASHI'S DANGO RECIEPE THE FOOD OF THE GODS."

"Say Nee-chan do you if I try some of your dango you'll go eat ramen with me sometime?" Naruto asked with big hopeful eyes.

"Sure why not gaki why don't you come with me to see my friend She'd really like you!"

"Awesome Dattebayo!"

Sometimes some random things makes some peoples life all the better and this was the beginning of what would hopefully be a beautiful friendship.

"_Dango Dango Dango Dango Little dango Family."_

"_Misunderstood Dango meets Lonley Ramen."_

"_Little Dango Family"_

**The End**

**(Author's Note: S**o please leave a review it would mean the world to me. So if you liked it please let me know if I get some decent reception on this I would be willing to expand on this idea and turn it into a story. If you liked this and like Naruhina check out my other story that I've hit rock bottom on with lack of reception. If I do expand it will be a brother sister relationship between Anko and Naruto it seems to me it would make how I want this to turn out but if I have people who want a NarutoxAnko Pairing I'd write that as well because it means people really liked this! So please leave a review! So I hope I will get some determination to write something else to say this again Ja Ne!


End file.
